Unknowing & Dangerous
by ToxicCupCakez
Summary: When the lives of 4 tributes are put to risk in the 68th Hunger Games, it's up to them and the others to decide their own fates. Will they perish with the weak, or rise above all? No-one will ever know what's to come in the future.


**Hey guys! Just making a Hunger Games story. This'll be like The Lost Hero, where you switch from character to character in 3 chapters… sooooo its gunna be a long ass story... Lol, o.o Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**

**~Chapter 1~**

**Kyler**

The clock strikes noon, and Kyler's heart begins to pound. As the minutes tick down in-front of his eyes on the crooked clock that hangs from his wall, he grows scared. Scared of what's to come. Scared of the Reaping. Scared, that if he's picked, what will his mother do when he's gone? She'll be all alone. And Kyler wouldn't be able to sell the sap he usually collects from the trees to feed his mother; instead he'd be having his throat slit by a 250-pound man with a knife. Kyler took a deep breath. No, it wasn't a deep breath; instead a loud heave had sounded itself from Kyler's throat. "Oh… No, Asthma, atta-att-attacking..." Kyler wheezed. His asthma was acting up. He reached for his inhaler and put it to his mouth. Pressing down on the container, he breathed in the medicine and held his breath for 10 seconds to then let it out slowly and smoothly. His breathing calmed down.

Kyler looked up after his asthma had sustained. There sat his mother in her wheelchair in the doorway. She looked concerned as she always did. "Kyler, are you okay?" She asked in her sweet, kind voice. That voice calmed Kyler down a bit more like it usually would. "I'm fine mom, don't worry."

"The Reaping will start soon. Do you have your formal on yet?"

"No, mom. I'll put it on now."

"Good, good. Don't want my son looking famished and nervous in a dirty outfit. Rather you look nice. Here," His mother smiled as she gave him the black dress pants and shoes. Kyler smiled back as he grabbed it from his mother's grasp. "Thanks, mom. How'd you afford these leather s-"Kyler was interrupted by his mother, who said,"Pleather dear, of course it isn't leather." Kyler nodded. Of course it was pleather, plastic leather, because if it was real leather… Kyler couldn't even think of it being real leather. That's how poor the two were. A mother and her son trapped in a wooden, beat down trailer in the middle of District 7.

Kyler put down the clothing and nodded to his mother once more. She wheeled her way out of his room's doorway, and rolled along into the small kitchen. Kyler sighed. If only he didn't live in District 7. If only they were in District 1 or 2, even 3 would be nice. But no, District 7, the Lumber District. One of the poorest of the 3 Districts. The other two were 11 and 12. The Agriculture and Mining Districts. Maybe if his brother wasn't gone, they'd be perfectly fine. They wouldn't have had to move from their nice home in town to the old, wooden trailer in the slums of the District. Then Kyler remembered his brother. His bold, black-haired, brown-eyed, and strong brother. The brother who was picked for the 64th Hunger Games. The brother, Peirce, who almost won. Almost won if it wasn't for those damned tributes from District 1. Yet again, they won. The filthy scums.

Ever since his brother died his mother and he had been living the hard life. Having to work for 20 hours straight just to make $10.00. That'd be enough everyday to buy Kyler a new inhaler for 5 from the Poachers, and the other $5 to buy ¾ of grain for dinner. He never got to eat lunch and breakfast. He'd be lucky to sneak an apple from a tree if he'd be able to find one for lunch. Then after dinner Kyler would scrap down the only pair of shoes he had. White sneakers, that were more like brown now. They were ripped in the front, meaning that Kyler's big toe and second to left toe stuck out from the left shoe and his pinky had stuck out from the right. Everyday he wore 1 of the 3 t-shirts he owned. He wore the same pair of jeans every day, and on cold days he'd where his hole-filled sweats. "Mm, what a wonderful wardrobe." Kyler thought to himself as he fitted on his new shoes, of course; they didn't fit him. They were 1 size too small. But he understood why, mom would've never been able to afford ones that were in his size either.

"Mom must've bought these with the money we were saving up in the jar on top of the cooler…" Kyler mumbled. She used all the money they were saving up to buy him a pair of shoes that didn't fit him, oh, and a suit that was 2 sizes too small too. He decided to take off the suit's jacket and throw it onto the mattress behind him. He loosened the short tie up a bit, and then took off the belt that came with it. He could sell the jacket and belt at the market for quite some good money if he wanted to, enough to maybe buy a rabbit for dinner. That didn't matter right now, because the Reaping was about to start. The broken clock told Kyler it was already 12:40. It took him that long to talk to his mother and put on this… really, really tight suit? Oh well, at least it passed some time. Kyler just wanted to get the Reaping over with. It always begins at 2, and ends around 2:30 or 3, depending on how much drama will portray in the Reaping. Kyler heard his mother call him over for a minute.

He walked out of his room, ducking his head to keep from hitting it on the top of the doorway. He looked around for his mother, and noticed her in the corner, her corner, where she usually was when she knitted. "Yes, mom?" Kyler asked kindly. He took a few more steps to his mother and knelt down to kiss her cheek. "Ooh… boy, you're growing so tall. I can remember just a few days ago when you were so small. But now you're 5'10."

She was right, he was growing fast. After all, he was only 15. Brown hair like his father (who died of pneumonia, at age 46) and green eyes like his mother. He was well built, from all the hacking he usually did with an axe to the bark of a tree. It was well worth it, since he was paid 10. He always thought if he was caught in the Hunger Games he'd be able to use an axe, or maybe even a sword. They weren't much different, the two. "Yes mom, I'm growing, just like any old kid would." Kyler chuckled. He decided to have one meal with his mother, just in-case if it was the last. He grabbed some rolls from the wooden pantry drawer, and a bowl of cold, brown beans from the night before to use as sauce. To them, this was lunch. He gave his mother 2 rolls, for himself he had 1. He laid the bowl of beans on his lap for the two to share and chat.

"So ma, what'll you do if I get picked in the Reaping?"

"I don't know, Kyler. I'll probably just get my own foods. It can't be too hard, right?"

"It is hard, mom. You need money. No-one's just gunna give you food out of the blue. You need money…" Kyler frowned. Who would help his mother if he was picked? His friend Ratch could, but he was struggling for himself with his mom, dad, and little brother. Besides, he hadn't talked to Ratch in a while; and he wasn't really planning on it as well. Time went on as the two nibbled on their rolls and finished up the beans, and finally it was 1. Time to get settled down to the District Square. Kyler held his mother's hands as tight as he could and looked in her eyes, saying, "Mom, if I'm picked out there, just remember. No matter what happens to me, remember, I'll always love you." And just like that, Kyler was out the door. Ready for yet another scary Reaping that could risk his life, with just the pick of his name.


End file.
